The Song
by JR Agnew
Summary: A few stray threads didn't get woven into the greater tapestry at the end of MOL. After investing so many years into WOT, this "closure" left something to be desired. So... I decided to write a couple of the dangling thread stories. I started with a short one, Rand giving the Song to the Tinkers. If you want more, let me know. If you have ideas - I'd love to hear them! Thanks!


'Tao' was what he called himself today. Yesterday it had been Leorin. Perhaps tomorrow it would be Bondin. A new man deserved a new name. He enjoyed each of his new names. Today, Tao would fulfill the long standing purpose of an entire group of people. It was number six on his "To Do" list.

Tao drew close to Edou Dar, he could tell by the rich smell of spice that came to him on the salty ocean breeze. Tao looked around himself at the deep green of the grass dotted with blooms in varying hues. He felt a keen sense of satisfaction and pride that still hadn't faded in the two years since he had battled at Shayol Ghul. Although… he was a new man; that battle had not really been fought by him. He just had the memory of it. Rand al'Thor fought that battle and died in the Pit of Doom. Tao wore a new face and had a new purpose. The Dragon was gone taking Lews Therin and _saidin _with him.

Tao reached back to inspect the bundle that was tied to the side of his saddlebag. The sapling was still doing well. The Aiel bargained hard before parting with such a treasure and to a stranger no less. Once they had agreed, they cut him a strong, healthy offshoot and wrapped it up firmly in rich soil encased in burlap. He carefully followed their instructions to its care and it prospered well. It was ready for planting. The sapling would be perfect for his purpose. Excitement flooded through him. He kicked his mount to a canter. He felt like a youth the night before Bel Tine.

About an hour before noon, Tao finally crested the top of the hill baring his view from the city of Ebou Dar. As he made the summit a low whistle escaped his lips. The Seanchan had been far from idle in the last two years. The sprawling city was surrounded by no wall. What was the point when the Dragon's Peace held and their greatest adversary could have leveled any such wall in moments regardless? Walls were a thing of the last age. Instead, the city spilled out from the many docks like a living thing. Full of movement and life and the deep, rich colors so favored by the Ebou Dari. Far to the north, just at the outside edge of the city, Tao could see his destination. The garish use of color favored by the Tuatha'an fit in nicely with Ebou Dar. It was almost like they were always meant to end up here.

Tao kept to the outside road and only about two hours later found himself entering "Tinker Town," as people were beginning to call the little settlement within the larger city. There had been a time that a town of Tinkers would have seemed strange to him. It was no longer strange; this was a new age. Many of the Tinkers still lived in their customary wagons, but it was easy to see, by the moss covered wheels, that very little travel factored into their lives now.

Tao thought that even an Ogier would have been impressed with the work the Tinkers had done here. They had coaxed life out of every available inch of land. Flowers bloomed at every corner and little gardens had been set next to every little home. The Tinkers were also building some sort of community center that would also function as a school in the center of their "town." In front of the building still under construction was a plaque with the names of those brave Tuatha'an who had given their lives to care for the wounded during the days of the Last Battle. Tao climbed down from his horse and let his fingers trace the names. They happened to come to rest on two names paired together: Ila and Raen. The cut marble edges were still sharp beneath his fingers. Time would dull the edge, but they wouldn't forget. They wouldn't forget in this age anyways.

In front of the plaque there was a plot of uncultivated land. Tao patted the sapling at his side. _Yes, this would be perfect._ _It would be best to start on it tomorrow_. Tao turned from the list of names and wondered if Tinker Town boasted an inn yet. If not, he was sure he could easily find one in the greater city of Ebou Dar. Tao's eyes roamed over the town around him. Little unhitched wagons with their moss covered wheels intermingled with small, brightly hued homes built in a more traditional style. The garish colors clashed in eye-jarring combinations. Here there was a bright red house with yellow trim and a purple door. Beside that was a little wagon with a deep blue roof, emerald green walls, and two bright pink pots overflowing with flowers in every hue at the base of the little staircase that led up to a golden door.

Clearly the Tinker way of spending most of their time out of doors still stood. People flowed around Tao in waves. Some were busy with work in construction or cultivation. Still other strolled through the town in no hurry, but just enjoying the day. Tao drew no undue attention to spite his more somber apparel and heavy saddlebags. There were many weaving through the crowds that were not Tinkers. Some were dressed in Ebou Dari clothes with a multitude of brightly colored petticoats seen beneath the hem of their sewn up skirts and marriage daggers nestled between their cleavages. There were also an equal number of Seanchan flowing robes and even some of the insect like armor of the Seanchan guards. Many bore heavy pots that showed the signs of being recently mended. Tao even saw a few heavy Taraboner mustaches and short, dark Cairhienen. Thus it was with some shock that Tao heard a gasp come from behind him and turned to see someone staring at him in wonder.

The person staring at him was dressed in Tinker garb. She wore a close fit blue blouse and a yellow flowing skirt. Her hair was pulled back from her face with a bright orange kerchief. Her face and height were clearly not that of a Tinker, though. Tao knew only one group of people that produced that combination of height, reddish blond hair, and clear blue eyes. The woman was an Aiel. Tao felt his own eyes widen at the sight of an Aiel in such garb. Then he saw a slim gold necklace cut close to her throat and he thought he understood. The simple chain held an intricately designed leaf just the size of an acorn. It was the symbol recently adopted by the followers of the Way of the Leaf. Tao had seen it sprinkled liberally around the area of Ebou Dar. It seemed the last couple of years of peace following the season of battle drew many to the path that had been followed by so few before. It was strange to see an Aiel with the necklace, but Tao knew that had not always been the case. It had been their belief to begin with, after all. Tao smiled with compassion at the Aiel woman. She tried to find a way to follow the heritage of her forefathers and meet her toh.

"Where did you get that sapling?" the woman asked with a slight note of accusation in her voice. Tao could tell she did not think he rightly knew what he had.

"I traveled for a very long time to obtain this particular treasure, friend. I went to the city of the Jenn Aiel and bargained with the Roofmistress there to obtain the privilege of this sapling. I have born it here to the people that I hope will become its keeper," Tao said and his voice carried. A small circle gathered and watched as the Aiel woman in the Tinker garb reached out her hand with reverence to the sapling.

"_Avendesora_," she breathed.

Apparently tomorrow was not going to be the time to do this after all. With equal reverence Tao carefully untied the bundle containing the _Avendesora_ sapling. "Will you hold this for a moment, friend, while I prepare it a place?" Tao said in a clear tone to the Aiel woman.

"I would be honored," she said. She held the _Avendesora _sapling up in both her hands as more people gathered to watch. Tao pulled a shovel out from the place it was tied behind his saddle and went to the center of the plot of uncultivated land. His first shovel of earth revealed black, moist soil rich and fertile. He could smell the deep, rich scent of the earth and he knew this place would be the perfect home for the sapling. It would flourish here. On he dug until a deep bowl had been hollowed. Then the Aiel woman gently lowered the burlap bundle containing the cutting from the _Avendesora _tree into the ground. With dexterous fingers she unwound the cord holding it together. Then she and Tao refilled the hollowed bowl with the moist, rich soil. As they pat the last of the earth back into place a little, old Tinker woman came up beside them holding a purple watering can. She tipped it out and let the cold water soak into the ground around the sapling. Tao took a deep breath, stood tall with arms spread wide, and began to sing.

The crowd hushed at the first note. Then a collective gasp issued forth as the sapling began to bud and grow before their eyes. On Tao sang closing his eyes and lifting his face to the sun. He could feel the _Avendesora_ sapling taking root beneath him. He could feel the grass at his feet and in the whole uncultivated plot of land burn into a brilliant green more radiant than any of the vivid colors seen in all of Tinker Town. Finally, he felt a wave of contentment burst over him as the_ Avendesora_ tree in front of him exploded into full bloom. He opened his eyes with he felt a hand slipped into his. He looked over to see the Aiel woman beside him, her voice lifted in song harmonizing with him. Next,the little, old Tinker lady set down her watering can and took his other hand. Her voice too was lifted in song. One by one the Tuatha'an came forward and joined hands and joined in song. The Avendesora tree stretched to new heights. Where there had been only an uncultivated piece of land now towered a tree of overwhelming magnificence. Its trunk was too massive for four men to reach around together. Man and woman and child stood together, hand in hand, and sang along with Tao the song they had been searching to find for thousands of years.

"As it once was, so shall it be again, world without end." – Tuatha'an farewell


End file.
